Dyskusja użytkownika:Mrs.nobody
Owszem ale to jest skierowane do innych,nowych użytkowników,to samo jest na angielskiej wikipediii Proszę to chociaż zostaw przy śmierciożercach *Elo umiesz zrobić ten szablon żeby ni był taki wielki przy Malfoy Manor?Miki1234 16:16, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) *Dzienx:] Miki1234 16:23, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Strony do skasowania Cześć. Zamiast usuwać zawartość stron do skasowania, wstawiaj do nich – w ten sposób łatwiej jest odnaleźć takie strony (gdyż gromadzone są tutaj) i ocenić, czy zgłoszenie do kasacji jest słuszne. Misiek (talk) 11:25, kwi 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin Cześć. Jestem członkiem VSTF Team (a po polsku: oddziału antyspamowego). Harry Potter Wiki od dłuższego czasu nie ma dość często dostępnego admina. Staram się tu wpadać i sprzątać, ale są tu przecież aktywni użytkownicy (lub raczej użytkowniczki ;-)). Dlatego pytam – czy zgadzasz się zostać administratorką Harry Potter Wiki? Oola11 też otrzymała taką propozycję, więc będziecie mogły podzielić się pracą. Misiek (talk) 17:21, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) : Czołem! Nadałem Wam uprawnienia administratorskie. Dzięki za dotychczasowy wklad w HP Wiki, mam nadzieję, że będzie się dalej rozwijać. W razie problemów, można na mnie śmiało krzyczeć i tupać. ;) --TOR 09:25, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Ale jak mi to zepsujesz to wiesz xD Możesz, możesz. Ale wiesz osobne by się przydały ;) Długo już działasz na tej wiki?? ~Dora_Lupin Fajnie, że jest tu ktoś kogo znam xD Skoro ty odwalisz za mnie Freda i George'a to ja się wezmę za Angelinę i Lee. Ah i mam takie pytanko. Bo wczoraj opublikowałam tutaj artykół a on nie zapisał mi się w "Pages I'm Followin". Wiesz może dlaczego? Poprzednie cztery się zapisały. Dora_Lupin O Verity, ale już widzę, że Ola już zdążyła mi go edytować i jak zwykle nie wiem dlaczego. Dora_Lupin Odp. A niee, sory. Ja Ci nic nie poprawiam. Pomyliłam się po prostu. Ola 19:12, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) No to właśnie to przesunięcie zdań przez pomyłkę. Ola 19:16, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Colin Creevey Nie dodawaj kategorii uczniowie Hogwartu, gdy jest uczniowie Gryffindoru. Wystarczy tylko jedna taka. Bo zauważ, że uczniowie Gryffindoru znajdują się w kategorii uczniowie Hogwartu. Więc jest zbędna. Pozdro, Ola 20:01, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) moja książka Oczywiście dziękuję za opinię, mimo iż są pół na pół. Napisałam te fragmenty właśnie po to aby rozpatrzeć jakie robię błędy i żeby je poprawić. Jak najbardziej będę to kontynuować i poprawiać wg opini. ;) Pozdrawiam Pat.c!k 18:08, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Odp. Eee, no spoko :D Ola 15:46, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Colin Creevey Edytujesz nadal tę stronę ? Bo szablon wisi już od jakiegoś miesiąca ;) Ola 15:05, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) No jasne, pisałaś. Ja się tylko spytałam. Żeby nie było. Pozdro... Ola 15:08, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) Niby książka =] Dzięki bardzo za Twoją opinie na temat mojej niby książki. Nie wpisuję już żadnych fragmentów i staram się dopracowywać wszystko z największą precyzją ;p Jeszcze raz dzięki. Pat.c!k 12:28, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) Gwiazda administratora Od Karu za ogromny wkład administratorski w projekt, a także pilnowanie całego bałaganu podczas moich długich nieobecności, niech narzędzia administratorskie dobrze Tobie służą. Karupixel 09:46, sie 7, 2010 (UTC) plik: Barnstar-rotating-reverse.gif Re: Syriusz Nie wiedziałem, że to w dużej części Twój artykuł, po prostu sądziłem, że to zrobił jakiś ipek. Na przyszłość po Dumbledorze stawia się apostrof po "e" np. Dumbledore'a, przy Potter czy Granger nazwisko nie odmienia się poprzez apostrof. Nie chciałem być złośliwy, ale trochę się przeraziłem widząc tyle błędów i mi już lekko nerwy puszczały... Bellatriks piszemy tak jak ja i się nie odmienia. Karupixel 19:14, sie 8, 2010 (UTC) Wyczytałem na Twojej stronie usera, że chcesz zmienić login. Niestety lub stety na wikiach nie jest to możliwe. Karupixel 21:25, sie 8, 2010 (UTC) A jeszcze jedno. Fajnie, że jesteś i tłumaczysz artykuły, ale przyjęliśmy tutaj, że tłumaczymy imiona postaci i nie zachowujemy oryginalnej pisowni (nb. Sirius - Syriusz, Bellatrix - Bellatriks), to trochę tak jak w artykule o Zgredku używała słowa Dobby a o Stworku Kreacher Karupixel 07:51, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Krótki kurs postępowania z wandalami Fajnie, że pomagasz mi w ogarnięciu tego całego syfu w związku z działalnością pewnego wandala, co mnie faktycznie cieszy i jestem Ci wdzięczny za to. Chciałbym Ci udzielić kilku rad odnośnie postępowania z wandalami notorycznymi: 1. Nie patyczkuj się z nimi - oni mają gdzieś Ciebie, Twoją pracę czy to, że męczyłaś się nad czymś miesiąc. W dyskusji od razu daj jasno do zrozumienia czym grozi takie traktowanie Twojej osoby; 2. Nigdy nie chodź z wandalem na układy 3. Używanie określenia "bahor" itp. - niektórzy się przeciw temu burzą, jednak ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu jeśli ktoś używa w stosunku do wandala takiego określenia. Jeśli niszczy połowę artykułów, wypisuje bzdury itp. znaczy, że na pewno jest bahorem i nie ma co robić w domu. To tyle :) Karupixel 15:26, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) takie nietypowe pytanie... Mam do ciebie sprawę spoza kanonu HPW, wyczytałem, że trochę znasz się na aranżacji wnętrz, więc pytam tak po prostu akurat ciebie: co można ciekawego urządzić w pokoju po siostrze? (Oczywiście jest to pytanie spoza kanonu HPW i nie oczekuję odpowiedzi, jeżeli masz inne rzeczy na głowie) Karupixel 09:36, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Raczej większość czasu spędzam przed kompem lub (gdy muszę) z książkami. :) Podpisuj się używając ~~~~ bo chyba zapomniałaś o tym ostatnio, a wiem, że to robiłaś:) Dzięki;) Karupixel 18:42, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Możesz mi właściwie powiedzieć, gdzie w Harry Potter i Czara Ognia jest wzmianka o tym, że Angelina jako jedna z pierwszych osób zauważyła, że stało się coś złego? W książce tego nie ma, a przynajmniej ja nie mogę znaleźć a takowa wzmianka pojawia się w artykule Angelina Weasley; napisałem z tym do ciebie ponieważ włożyłaś sporo roboty w to tłumaczenie i po prostu chciałbym to wiedzieć ;) Karupixel 11:03, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Podpis Zrobisz mi podpis, czyli niebieskie litery Albus(link do stronu użytkownika) i złote litery Dumbledore(link do dyskusji)? - Takanuva737 Teraz i tak wyglądają lepiej Edytuesz to od ponad 3 miesięcy jak ja jestem na wiki, więc nie dziw się, że chciałem to poprawić bo tym szablonem niszczysz artykuły Creeveyów. W artykule Dennis Creevey nie było nic oprócz kilku linijek tekstu i tego durnego szablonu. Jakbyś edytowała to dawno byś to skończyła. - Michnar Zrób z tym coś Właśnie ktoś (niezajestrowany użytkownik) zepsuł dwa poważne artykuły: *Draco Malfoy *Ron Weasley Musze je jeszcze raz''' tworzyć'''. WIĘC NALEGAM! NIEZAJERESTROWANI UŻYTKOWNICY NIE POWINNI EDYTOWAĆ ARTYŁÓW BO WTEDY MOŻE WYJŚĆ TAK JAK TERAZ. jESTEŚ ADMINISTRATOREM! ZRÓB COŚ! Podpisano: Michnar Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 23:56, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Teraz już Proszę No więc proszę przywróć artykuł Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp bo zdaje się, że kiedyś on inaczej wyglądał. Teraz już Proszę No więc proszę przywróć artykuł Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp bo zdaje się, że kiedyś on inaczej wyglądał. Tragedia: prawdopodobnie ten sam użytjownik, o którym mówiła L!na zniszczył artykuł Syriusz Black III Tragedia!!! Zrób z tym coś bo to był najlepszy artykuł na tej wikii. Użytkownik:Michnar niezarejestrowani użytkownicy Zauważyłam, że jeden (prawdopodobnie) niszczy niektóre nasze artykuły np. zwierciadło AIN AINEINGARP, zamiast tego zostają zastępowane chamskimi wypowiedziami i chamskimi słowami. Więc proszę podobnie jak użytkownik Michnar by prawa tych użytkowników zostały ograniczone lub coś w tym rodzaju. Pozdrawiam L!ina. Wysyp trolli Cześć! Nie edytowałem nic od bardzo dawna, ale wydaje mi się, że stronka przeżywa jakiś kryzys. Strona główna jest niszczona po kilkanaście razy! Przywróciłem dzisiaj starszą, poprawną wersję, ale założę się, że niewiele to da. Dlaczego jej kod źródłowy nie jest zablokowany?! Przecież każdy go może edytować! Proszę w takim razie zablokuj stronę do edycji tylko dla administratorów. Pozdrawiam Szalonooki Pytanie Mam do Ciebie pewne pytanie, czy można usunąc istniejace już strony? Tak sie składa, zę użytkownik Kamlib stworzył nowe artykuły do osób które już je mają (Nieznana uczennica Beaxbatons ( 6 ) oraz Nieznana uczennica Beaxbaton ( 3 )). Jeżeli istniałaby taka możliwość usunięcia tych artykułów byłam by Ci bardzo wdzięczna. Pozdrawiam ~~L!na Strona główna Cześć! Pozwoliłem sobie na niewielką samowolę i zmieniłem nieco stronę główną. Dodałem ciekawostki, zmieniłem artykuł tygodnia, skorygowałem daty w newsach oraz zmieniłem szablon "książki" na szablon "HP", ponieważ uznałem, ze wygląda on o wiele korzystniej. Przepraszam, że zmian nie konsultowałem z Tobą, ale rozumiem, że możesz nie mieć zbyt dużo czasu na HP Wiki ;) Ponadto teraz jest taki bałagan jeśli chodzi o ataki trolli, że sama rozumiesz ; ) Pozdrawiam! Szalonooki 16:16, lut 7, 2011 (UTC) :Z tego, co widzę, jesteś adminem, który logował się najpóźniej spośród wszystkich sysopów, zatem proszę cię, żebyś zablokował stronę główną na autoconfirmed, najlepiej po wsze czasy, bo strasznie dużo wandalizmów się tam pojawia. tomta1 [✉] 09:57, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Zdjęcie Główne Jak zmienia się zdjęcie główne? Witam, Napisałem już anonimowo parę artykułów. Chcę się zarejestrować, ale za każdym razem gdy to robię pojawia się komunikat: "sorry, we are unable to register you at this time" Liczę na pomoc w rozwiązaniu problemu. Pozdr. Administrator Jak zostać administratorem? Chciałabym nim być, ale chyba nie spełniam kryteriów. Mogłabyś mnie wtajemniczyć?